


stay woke

by guineaDogs



Series: south park drabbles [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, M/M, craig is shitty in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Drabble Request: Craig two-timing Stan and Kyle and is dragged into explosive drama when they find out





	stay woke

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to redbone 65 times on repeat to write this. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @thaumatroping

“I think Craig is cheating on you.”

Kyle jerked his headphones out of place as he stared at his friend. Tweek  _ had _ to be fucking with him. That, or his imagination was just in overdrive.  _ That _ wouldn’t have been surprising at all; this was the guy who covered the front-facing camera on his phone, who wrapped his credit cards in aluminium foil. “What are you talking about, dude? There’s absolutely no way he’d do that.”

“Kyle, listen —”

“This is like the flower thing, isn’t? It was just a sunflower in your neighbor’s backyard, it wasn’t  _ spying  _ on you.”

Tweek made a frustrated groan, dragging his hands back through the wild mess of blond he called hair. “I’m serious. Look. All your dates are during the middle of the week.”

The redhead furrowed his brows as he scrutinized his friend. “That’s your reasoning? Why are you even paying attention to that?”

“I just remember what you told me. Have you seen him on the weekends?”

“Once a month or so. His schedule varies.”

“Have you ever been to his place?” Tweek was met with silence until he prompted, “Kyle?”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “No. We go to mine. He said his apartment is small and the building has… issues.”

Tweek clicked his tongue. “You’re not even Facebook official, and it’s been nearly a year, man.”

“It’s not out of the question not to use social media, Tweek.” 

“I dunno, Kyle, I dunno. If it looks like a dead fish and smells like a dead fish…”

 

* * *

 

Kyle willfully ignored Tweek’s insane theories about his boyfriend. He saw little point in putting stock in that line of thought at all. It was illogical; he and Craig had a solid relationship, and he trusted him with everything. But it would have been a lie to say that Tweek’s line of questioning hadn’t gotten to him. 

He couldn’t shake off that nagging feeling, that  _ stupid _ creeping sense of worry, that turned to frustration. Frustration that he let Tweek get in his head like this. He would know if something was off. But nothing was off. Everything was as it always was. They had their date night. Craig talked about his day over dinner, about work and how such-and-such coworker was obnoxious. 

He didn’t dwell on it then, and he certainly didn’t when they went back to his place. Any negative, fussy thoughts left his mind entirely as they stumbled into his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. The only thing that mattered was how it felt to kiss Craig; how their bodies felt pressed together; how the sweat-slick sound of skin on skin filled the room. 

Afterwards, Craig and Kyle laid together in his bed, still sweaty, still struggling to catch their breaths. Eventually they’d shower and Kyle would put clean sheets on the bed for them to sleep on. But that was later. Right now, he had his arm draped over Craig’s torso and listened to his rhythmic breathing as Craig idly ran his fingers through his hair. 

It was the buzzing that killed the moment. Craig rolled over onto his side, leaning half-off the bed to dig into his pants pockets for his phone. Just like that, it was over. “Shit. I gotta head out.” He didn’t glance back over at Kyle; he simply got to his feet and started tugging his underwear and pants up his legs, over his hips. 

Kyle swung his legs over the side of the bed after he sat up, but made no effort otherwise to leave the comfort of his mattress. Most of the time, Craig stayed the night, but by no means was this the first time he left before morning. But that nauseating feeling was back, and it wasn’t settling well with Kyle. “Craig… we’re exclusive, right?”

There was a nasally sound, like Craig found the question to be hilarious. He turned to face Kyle, pants zipped but unbuttoned and stood close between Kyle’s thighs. He stroked Kyle’s cheek and leaned down to press a kiss against those lush curls he adored. “Of course, baby. You’re the only one for me.”   
  


* * *

 

Kyle should have trusted him. He  _ knew  _ that. He had no reason to doubt Craig. And he didn’t doubt him, not really. He had no doubts at all.

He just needed to make sure. He convinced himself that it was to tell Tweek  _ told you so. _

That was all.

That was the only reason he snuck a peak at Craig’s wallet. That was the only reason he made a point of looking at his driver’s license for his address.

He was merely proving a point.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when he pulled up to the address that was listed as Craig’s home address. It wasn’t a dodgy apartment building in a sketchy neighborhood. It was stereotypically middle class, in a fairly nice subdivision. The surface-level disrepair he saw was standard. Chipping paint, poorly maintained lawns. Nothing to indicate that his home was too awful for Kyle to have come over.

The troubling feeling spread through his core into something insidious. He sat for a moment, hands clenching the steering wheel even after he turned the car off. Steeling himself, Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt and walked up the paved driveway, determined to get to the bottom of this.

He knocked on the door.

A dog barked.

He heard shuffling.

Eventually, a burly dark-haired man answered the door. Craig never mentioned a roommate.

“Um, hi.” Kyle said. He wasn’t the nervous type. In any other situation, he had the gumption to take on whatever life threw at him. He certainly didn’t feel that way now. “I’m looking for Craig?” It should have been a statement, not a question, but he couldn’t manage the right inflection.

The man’s eyes lit up as he smiled. “Oh! He didn’t mention anyone coming over, but he should be home soon. You can come in.”

Kyle stepped inside to a living room. It was nicely decorated. Neat. The border collie on the couch peered up at him with a thump of a tail but otherwise didn’t bother to get up. He should have introduced himself, and he was about to. But that changed when he saw the photos on the wall. “You’re… Craig’s husband.”

The man smiled brightly. “Guilty. Ten years in May. Well, not technically in the eyes of the law, but… you know. I’m Stan. I didn’t catch your name.” 

He was going to be sick. He could feel the bile rushing up the back of his throat, and it took everything in him to choke it back down. “Kyle.” Fuck. There was part of him that wanted to leave. Wanted to rush out that door, not turn back. Pretend none of this happened. There was a part of him that wanted to attempt to justify this. 

Maybe they were both unhappy. Maybe the sex was bad. Maybe… Maybe a lot of things. But none of them truly justified what he was unknowingly complicit in. He had to see this through. “You said he’d, uh, be here soon?”

Stan nodded. Neither of them moved to sit. “Should be here any —” The telltale sign of an engine shutting off outside gave it away, as did the dog finally hopping off the couch to paw at the front door and whine. “—that’ll be him. Can I get you anything?”

Kyle shook his head fervently. “No. I won’t be long. I just need to talk to him for a moment. Frankly, both of you.”

“What?” 

As the front door cracked open, Kyle could hear Craig’s voice moments before he saw him. “Honey, I’m— Kyle. What are you doing here?”

He could barely stand to look at him now that he knew how much he’d been played. “What am I, a fucking game to you? Is  _ he? _ ” Kyle turned on his heel to face Stan directly. Compressing everything he felt into anger made it much easier to say what he needed to. “Until I pulled up a few minutes ago, I had no idea that Craig was married. He went as far as insisting he wasn’t seeing anyone other than me—” 

Stan’s face blanched as he struggled for words. “This has to be a joke.” 

Craig kicked the door closed with his heel. “Babe, let me explain.” Kyle wasn’t certain to whom he was referring.

But it made him all the more determined to continue, even though it meant speaking over whatever bullshit excuse Craig was attempting to use. “We’ve been seeing each other for almost year. We’ve had dates several times a month, and he stays over usually once a week at least—”

That was when Stan’s eyes narrowed as he faced his husband. “You’ve been  _ fucking _ some other man while I’m doing my overnight shifts?” Craig moved closer, resting his hands on Stan’s arms. Immediately, he shoved Craig’s hands off of him, stepping back. “Fuck you. Don’t touch me.” 

Kyle shared a final glance to Stan. “If you respect yourself at all, you’ll leave him. I am.” He sidestepped Craig to get to the front door and walked out. He hadn’t even made it off the front step when he heard Stan, much louder than before:  _ I want you gone by the time I’m back. _

Before he made it to his car, Stan was walking out of the house with the dog on a leash. After a silent exchange between the two of them, Kyle hurried off to his car and left without a single glance in his rearview mirror. It was for the best.


End file.
